Lost Love
by Acacion
Summary: Heathertail thought she had lost Lionblaze forever that day. But when they rekindle their relationship, the consequences - and their Clans - threaten to stand in their way.
1. Prologue

_"You told them about the tunnels!" he hissed. "I can't believe you betrayed me. I thought I could trust you to keep your mouth shut."_

_"It wasn't me!"_

_"So why is the forest filled with your Clan?"_

_I struggled to escape from his grasp, twisting and biting him on the foreleg._

_"I don't lie," I growled. "It wasn't me! It was Sedgekit!"_

_"Why would he do that? I saved his life!"_

_"He was boasting to Weaselfur about the tunnels he found, and then every cat in the Clan knew!" _

_He stared down at me. "I don't believe you," he breathed. "You've never forgiven me for wanting to be a loyal Clan warrior." He leaned closer and dug in his claws as I tried to wriggle away from his hot breath. _

_"I'll never forget this, Heatherpaw. I will be your enemy _forever_." snarled Lionpaw._


	2. Forever

I'll never forget that day. The word still echoes in my mind. _Forever...forever..._

What have I done? I told him the truth. It _was_ Sedgekit who told the Clan about the tunnels. I couldn't stop him. He was talking to Weaselfur outside the nursery, and began bragging about the tunnels. Weaselfur wasted no time in informing Onestar, who began planning the attack on ThunderClan immediately.

I know thinking this is disloyal to Onestar, but I think the whole attack was mouse-brained. Onestar said it was to teach ThunderClan a lesson, but I never really understood what _for_. What did they do?

And then the great darkness at the battle... no-one could explain what it was. I don't think its ever happened before in the history of the Clans.

It was so scary - and so was Lionpaw.


	3. Chapter 1

"_Lionblaze!_" I hissed. "_Lionblaze!"_

He whipped around suspiciously, his golden pelt shining. My heart flipped.

"Heathertail." he growled ungraciously. I flinched inwardly. Did he really hate me that much?

"What do you want?" he asked, sitting down in front of me. He amber eyes gleamed.

"Lionblaze!" I begged. "_Please_ forgive me. It _wasn't_ me, I promise. I would never do that to you."

He studies me. "Believe me!" I urged.

I see something flicker in his eyes. What was it though? Then he spoke.

"Why should I?" he asked calmly.

I gulped, and struggled to speak.

"I...I..." I stammered. He narrowed his eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I raised me head and looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 2

He stared at me. I swallowed. "That's all I wanted to tell you." I murmured. I backed away, and the ferns closed over my head. Turning, I began to race back to WindClan territory.

"Wait!"

I slowed to a halt and turned. Lionblaze was sprinting after me. "Heathertail." he gasped. His eyes sought mine. I stared back warily.

"I love you too." he whispered. I froze in shock for a moment. Then a purr burst out me. I wound myself around him, enjoying the feel of his soft golden pelt. He licked my cheek.

"How can we be together?" he asked sorrowfully. "Our Clans would never forgive us - especially when they're so angry at one another."

"We'll find a way." I promised, touching my nose to his. "I'll meet you tomorrow at twilight by the border stream."

He nodded. I ran my tail along his flank before gracefully leaping over the stream and dashing back to camp.

I skidded over the slope. With a jolt of alarm I realised there was a Clan meeting. I managed to creep to the back of the group without being noticed. Or at least, I thought I had. Breezepelt caught my eye and gave me a suspicious, questioning look. I guiltily looked away.

Onestar was sitting on the Tallrock. I focused my attention on what he was saying.

"...due to the surprise of the sun being covered. I have therefore reached a descicion on whether to try another attack on ThunderClan."

I barely suppressed a gasp. Wasn't obvious that the vanishing sun was a sign from StarClan that WindClan and ThunderClan shouldn't be fighting? Onestar can't possibly be thinking of attacking them again! What would I do?

I could tell Lionblaze so he's prepared, but then I would betray my Clan. If I keep quiet, then ThunderClan would have no warning, and Lionblaze could be seriously hurt, or even killed. I'm torn.

Onestar raised his voice.

"We will attack ThunderClan tomorrow at twilight."


	5. Chapter 3

I gasp. A few cats turn to look at me.

"Sorry, I just..." I floundered for an excuse. "I just had a pain in my belly. I think its bellyache." I burble quickly.

"Then go and see Barkface, instead of disturbing the meeting!" Crowfeather snapped. I lowered my gaze, and rose to my paws. Obviously I _had_ to go and see Barkface now, otherwise it will look suspicious.

Wanting to hear the rest of the meeting, I walked slowly, with my gaze fixed on Onestar.

"I want all warriors and apprentices gathered here tomorrow just before twilight. Elders and kits will remain here, obviously. Queens that have kits 4 moons or older may come if they wish. This meeting is over."

He jumped down, and had a quick word with Crowfeather, Tornear and Ashfoot. I panicked slightly as he dismissed them and headed straight for me.

"Heathertail," he greeted me. "Crowfeather mentioned that you were complaining of a bellyache?"

I swallowed nervously. "Um... yes. Just a minute ago, I had a slight pain. But I think I'm okay now. Crowfeather told me to go and see Barkface." I said quickly.

He nodded. "Heathertail, is something wrong? You know you can always talk to me, or your mother?" He paused. "I wouldn't be mad if you told me."

"What makes you think its bad?" I said sharply, bristling. He layed his tail on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But please, will you tell me?"

I hesitated. I could tell him about Lionblaze, but what if he's so angry, he exiles me for being unloyal? Surely my own father wouldn't do that? And I _am_ loyal. I can't help falling in love.

"I...I can't, Onestar. I'm sorry." I said firmly. Maybe one day I'll tell him, or my mother, Whitetail. I bow my head.

"Heathertail, I hate seeing you like this. I can tell something's wrong. Is it the attack? Are you nervous?"

My head snaps up at the mention of the attack. "How _dare_ you!" I hiss, my eyes blazing. Onestar takes a startled step backwards. "After what happened last time? After the sun vanished. StarClan wishes no battles, not against ThunderClan, not against _any_ Clan. And have you forgotten how much ThunderClan - Firestar - has done for us? For _you_?"

Onestar narrows his eyes. "_ThunderClan_ have become too involved with other Clans' problems. They think they can just walk into our territory when they feel like it. Firestar must understand that WindClan owe them no debt!" he snarls.

"_That's_ what this is about?" I cry. "How could you turn your back on Firestar?"

"I don't need his Clan's help, or his!" Onestar snapped.

"That's not what I meant." I growled. He looked at me questioningly, and I continued coldly.

"You've turned your back on his friendship."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I don't know if Onestar _is_ Heathertail's father and Whitetail her mother, but they are her parents for this story.**

**Hope you like the story so far! Hopefully it will get a bit more interesting! **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 4

Onestar glared at me for a moment.

"I don't need ThunderClan." he said coldly.

His eyes glittered.

"We _will_ attack at twilight!"

My heart sank. _Oh no!_ I thought in dismay. Was there any way to get a message to Lionblaze? If he was meeting me by the border at twilight, then he was sure to be spotted when WindClan crossed into ThunderClan territory. But maybe _he_ would spot them first, and manage to get a message back to Firestar.

Onestar growled at me. "As you seem so keen not to attack, I want you to join me at the head of the attack. I will be watching you closely, Heathertail. And Crowfeather too."

"I'm loyal, if that's what you're thinking!" I spat. "And Crowfeather is no longer my mentor."

My father narrowed his eyes, and padded away.

Whitetail was giving me anxious looks.

"Heathertail, what's wrong? Won't you tell me?" she asked softly, running her tail along my flank. I hesitated. I could tell Whitetail... she would keep my secret.

"Well..." I stopped. "No. Nothing's wrong." I said firmly.

My mother looked at me sadly, but didn't ask again.

"Heathertail, come hunting with me!" called Breezepelt.

I groaned. I didn't like Breezepelt - he was so arrogant and annoying.

"I can hunt on my own, thanks." I said curtly. He bristled.

"But-"

"Leave her, Breezepelt." meowed Whitetail sternly. He closed his mouth and stalked away.

I felt glittering eyes trained on me, and I turned to see Nightcloud glaring at me. She's so protective of Breezepelt! I'm glad Whitetail isn't like that.

I glared back, before turning and leaving camp.

I _must_ find Lionblaze.


	7. Chapter 5

I walked quickly, looking out for any other cat.

I pretended I was looking for squirrels in the stretch of woodland on the edge of out territory, whilst anxiously keeping alert for Lionblaze.

But he didn't come. I scented a ThunderClan patrol, but he wasn't among them, and I didn't dare ask them to fetch him for fear of unwanted questions.

Sighing dejectedly, I returned to camp.

"Why were you waiting by the ThunderClan border?" asked a suspicious voice behind me. Breezepelt was sitting by Weaselfur and Owlwhisker.

"None of your business!" I hissed angrily. "Were you spying on me?"

"As if I didn't have better things to do." he scoffed. "Don't be mousebrained. Owlwhisker and Weaselfur saw you when they were hunting rabbits."

"Keep your nose out of my business, Breezepelt! You're too nosy!" I snapped.

He looked hurt. "I'm only trying to be nice to you, Heathertail." he meowed.

I snorted. "Interfering with my business and spying on me is really going to make me like you. Don't be a mousebrain!" I answered. "Don't tell me stories. I'm not stupid."

Huffing, Breezepelt turned away, muttering quietly with his friends. I'm surprised he has any.

I know the Clan expects us to be mates. Especially Nightcloud and Crowfeather, and Onestar. But I don't love Breezepelt. I love _Lionblaze_.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the not very interesting last chapter... it was more of a filler. Hope this chapter is a bit better!!**

"WindClan! To me!" yowled Onestar, standing on Tallrock.

I dragged myself over. Tonight was the night. I just hope I wouldn't have to fight Lionblaze.

"Ashfoot!" Onestar cried, calling the deputy to his side. He scanned the cats.

"Heathertail, you can come and walk beside me and Ashfoot, at the head of the attack. It is an honor." he added firmly. I had no choice. I walked miserably over to Onestar's side, and stood there, seeing all of my Clan in front of me.

Ashfoot rested her tail lightly on my shoulder, her blue eyes clear but unreadable. I blinked at her.

With a yowl, Onestar leaped off Tallrock, and with almost all of WindClan behind him, surged down to hillside towards ThunderClan territory.

I was caught up between Onestar and Crowfeather. With a hiss of annoyance, I lengthened my stride so I was ahead of my former mentor. Seeing me increase my pace, Onestar looked suprise, and pulled in front again. He obviously thought I had changed my mind and was eager to invade. How wrong he was.

As we neared the border stream, we slowed. I kept my ears pricked. Sure enough, I scented Lionblaze. I coughed loudly to warn him to stay hidden.

Onestar glanced at me suspiciously, and I glared coolly back. He growled softly, and crossed the border.

I heard the ferns rustling, and Lionblaze stepped out. His eyes blazed cold fire as he looked at me. Onestar noticed, and watched me carefully. I knew what Lionblaze was thinking. He thought I had done this deliberately. I stared calmly back, betraying nothing.

"Onestar." he said angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

My father curled his lip. "WindClan have come to finish what we've started." he replied smoothly.

Lionblaze snarled, and let out a thunderous yowl. He was alerting the rest of ThunderClan.

He turned and fled, and Onestar yowled and the mass of cats around me surged forward.

They wouldn't catch up with Lionblaze, I knew that. He was fast. I must speak to him. It tore my heart in half to know that he thought I had betrayed him.

I looked at Onestar again. His eyes were alight with battled. Something snapped inside me. _I didn't care_.

With a snarl, I shot forward. Onestar almost tripped in surprise.

I ran flat out, twisting and weaving through the undergrowth. I may not be used to this kind of terrain, but I pretended I was chasing a rabbit.

Clearing a knot of twisted tree roots, I landed beside Lionblaze. His eyes widened in shock, which turned to anger.

"Heathertail!" he spat.

"Lionblaze! I had nothing to do with this. I tried to stop Onestar, but he wouldn't listen. Then I tried to find you this morning. I was trying to warn you earlier!"

He slowed and looked at me. His gaze hardened.

"I don't believe you."

My head spun. Not those words again!!

I looked at him, all the sorrow and pity that we couldn't be together I felt was reflected in his eyes.

"Believe me." I said softly.

"I do." he said simply.

I pressed my muzzle to his, just as my Clan exploded through the undergrowth around me. With a jolt, I saw ThunderClan as well.

Our secret was out. We were surrounded.


	9. Chapter 7

Suddenly, the battle was forgotten.

"Heathertail!" yowled Onestar. "How dare you?"

"Lionblaze. What's going on?" Firestar asked, his voice more calm, although laced with fury.

Lionblaze moved to my side. "What does it look like?" he growled defiantly, and he twined his tail with mine. The gesture gave me courage, and I purred.

"It looks like a pair of traitors." said a new voice. Breezepelt had shouldered his way to Onestar's side. Onestar glared at him.

"Quiet, Breezepelt." he snapped. He turned to me. "My own daughter. How could you betray me, and your Clan in this way?"

I met his angry gaze. "I have betrayed no-one. I would give my life for WindClan. But I love Lionblaze, and there is nothing you can do about that." I replied.

Muttering broke out among the crowd.

A new cat stepped forwards. It was Graystripe.

"Firestar, Onestar. Remember who Lionblaze's parents are. Remember, I fell in love with a cat from another Clan." he meowed. Both leaders stiffened at this. Turning to us, Graystripe continued. "I fell in love, just like you two. I know how you feel, but no good will come from it. Silverstream died bearing my kits. Don't let Heathertail end up like her." he said to Lionblaze.

"We are not ashamed of our love for each other." insisted Lionblaze.

Firestar glanced at Onestar. My father was still bristling. He stepped towards me. "I cannot allow a traitor in my Clan," he growled.

Suddenly, a white shape shot forward. Whitetail stood between me and Onestar.

"I will protect Heathertail with my life," my mother snarled. "Lay one paw on her, and I will rip you to pieces."

Onestar looked taken aback by her outburst. I don't think any cat has ever seen Whitetail so angry.

"I would never kill Heathertail," he said. "But she has broken the warrior code, and must be punished."

Ashfoot stepped forwards and murmured something in Onestar's ear. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Ashfoot hissed and retreated.

"Heathertail, I have decided your punishment. You will be exiled."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I don't like Onestar so I made him really harsh ^-^**

**A dramatic chapter. Hope you like! **


	10. Chapter 8

I gaped at him. Shocked meows rippled through my Clan.

"You didn't exile Crowfeather." accused Ashfoot, looking at her son, who snarled. "And he was going to run away with Leafpool. Why such a harsh punishment for Heathertail?"

Onestar bristled. "I make the descicions, Ashfoot. Don't question them."

Ashfoot growled softly, but fell silent. I drew myself up.

"If that is your wish Onestar, then I will leave." I meowed, my voice cold and strong. I betrayed none of the panic inside me. Where would I go?

"Onestar, get your Clan off ThunderClan territory." Firestar ordered.

With a mutinous look, my father gathered WindClan, and left. I touched my nose to Lionblaze's one last time. "Goodbye." I said softly.

"Heathertail!" he cried urgently. I looked at Firestar, who gazed calmly back. Lionblaze turned to his leader. "Firestar. Do something! Let her join ThunderClan!"

"Certainly not!" came a shocked voice. Sandstorm pushed her way forward with Brambleclaw, the deputy, next to her. "That would only aggravate WindClan. And remember, this is what the battle is all about."

"Sandstorm!" protested Squirrelflight, glaring at her mother. Sandstorm curled her lip.

"Heathertail." Firestar said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well, you certainly can't go back to WindClan, and you can't go to ShadowClan. You may stay in our territory, if you wish. But I am not able to offer you a place in my Clan."

"Thank you, Firestar, and I understand that." I told him. He dipped his head.

"We'll return to camp now." he ordered.

"I'm staying with Heathertail." Lionblaze declared.

"No, you're coming back with us." growled Brambleclaw. Sandstorm sniffed.

"He can stay. I want no more fighting, especially not between Clanmates." Firestar said wearily. He looked at Lionblaze.

"Thank you." he murmured.

ThunderClan turned and left, leaving me and Lionblaze alone.


	11. Chapter 9

"Thank you, Lionblaze." I said softly. He purred and pressed against me.

"I would never leave you." he replied.

Night began to fall, and Silverpelt appeared in the sky. I found a shallow dip between some tree roots, and filled it with moss and leaves, then curled up. Lionblaze sat beside me.

Looking in his warm eyes, I found strength, and I soon fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke, Lionblaze was gone. It had rained heavily during the night, and my fur was soaked and my bones were stiff. I looked around nervously for Lionblaze.

Then he appeared, with a mouse in his mouth. He dropped it at my paws, and I devoured it gratefully. "I've been back to camp," he confessed. "To talk with Firestar again. He says its not fair to make you stay out here in the rain, and... he says that you can stay in our camp. As a guest."

I looked at him. "More like a prisoner." I said dryly.

"No!" he protested. "Firestar would never do that!"

I dipped my head. "I trust you." He rubbed his cheek against mine, and lead me towards the hollow.

As I followed him down into the camp, glares surrounded me. Most of the cats obviously didn't like Firestar's decision.

I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"Welcome." Firestar greeted. "You may stay in our camp, out of the rain. If your bones are stiff, you may see Jayfeather."

"Okay. Thank you, Firestar." I meowed.

"Very well. Lionblaze will show you around after you've seen Jayfeather." he said, and disappeared into a den.

"Welcome to ThunderClan," Lionblaze meowed.


	12. Chapter 10

"Hello?" I called into the den. "Jayfeather?"

He suddenly appeared, making me start. "Heathertail?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing in ThunderClan?"

"Erm... it's a long story," I mumble. He nods.

"I'm sure I will hear later. Now, for your stiff bones..."

"How did you know?" I gasp. It never ceases to impress me when Jayfeather seems to read minds and just... _know_.

"I can sense your stiffness." he replied, and disappeared into the medicine cat den.

He reappeared a few moments later, holding something in his mouth.

"Here. This should help." he said.

"Thanks," I mewed gratefully, as the stiffness eased.

"Heathertail!" called Lionblaze.

"Ahhh. I think I know what this is about, now." Jayfeather said knowingly. I gave my fur a couple of embarrassed licks, and hurriedly said goodbye.

"Now for your tour," Lionblaze announced.

"This is - obviously - the medicine cat den. Over there is the elders, and that thick bramble thicket is the nursery." he explained, pointing to each one with a paw. "The warriors den... the apprentices.... and the den on top of Highrock is Firestar's den."

I took it all in in a daze. So different from WindClan... we only had dens for Barkface and Kestrelpaw, and the nursery and elders. The rest of us slept outside.

"It's very busy," I said. Somehow, the WindClan camp seemed so much quieter.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the elders den. "Where's my fresh-kill?"

"That will be Mousefur," Lionblaze said. Three kits tottered up to us.

"Who are you?" the biggest asked boldy.

"Bumblekit!" scolded a silver tabby she-cat, hurrying over. "Don't be so rude!"

"Hello, Millie," I said politely. Millie purred at me.

"Come on," said Lionblaze. "Shall I show you our territory now?"

"I though Firestar said show her the _camp_," came a disdainful voice. "Not our whole territory. If she goes back to WindClan, they'll know every pawstep of ThunderClan!"

"Go away, Berrynose," growled Lionblaze.

I drew myself up. "I would _never_ do that to ThunderClan!" I hissed.

Berrynose snorted and turned his back.

"Sorry you had to meet that piece of foxdung," apologised Lionblaze.

"That's alright," I answered.

"I _will_ show you our territory. Let's go." he said firmly, and lead the way out of camp.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This chaptor was just a filler... sorry if it was a bit boring! **

**More coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 11

As the days passed, I remained in ThunderClan - I had all but joined. I became accustomed to their ways, and most of the cats were friendly and accepted me.

"Good evening, Heathertail," meowed a voice. I turned to see Firestar, arching his body into a stretch.

"You too," I returned. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank Firestar enough for his kindness. He leaps onto Highrock, and yowls.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

I pad over, curious to see what was going to happen.

Lionblaze appears and sits next to me.

"What's going on?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know."

Once the Clan had gathered, Firestar began to speak.

"Foxpaw, Icepaw, come forward please."

It must be a warrior ceremony! I still remember mine. I felt so proud that day.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" they both said eagerly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warriors names: Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxleap. StarClan honours your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar jumps down to rest his muzzle on Foxleap's head, and Foxleap licks his shoulder respectfully.

"Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icecloud. StarClan honours your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He repeated the muzzle on head gesture, then stepped back.

"Foxleap! Icecloud! Foxleap! Icecloud!" chanted the cats around me.

They sat together proudly.

"In the tradition of our ancestors, you must sit in silent vigil and guard the camp til dawn," Firestar meowed. "And before you all go, there is one more thing.

Heathertail," he said, startling me. "You have stayed with us for the past few days, and you have shown to be friendly and loyal. I would like to offer you a place in ThunderClan."

I stared at him. Lionblaze nudged me.

"Th..thank you Firestar! I would be honoured to join your Clan."

"Then we welcome you. You may now take part in patrols." he concluded.

Mutterings broke out around me, but I was too happy to care. Lionblaze purred and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Can she be trusted along the WindClan border?" called someone from my left.

Firestar glanced at me. "I'm sure she will." he replied.

"I will," I promised. "I will never give away any of WindClan's secrets, but I feel no loyalty towards them anymore. I cannot forgive them."

"Very well," Firestar mewed. "This meeting is over."

He vanished into his den.

Berrynose stalked past me, and hissed "Traitor." under his breath.

I growled at him.

"Ignore him." Lionblaze snorted. "He's a stupid furball."

"I know." I agreed, purring.

I'm a part of ThunderClan now. I just need to work out when to reveal my final secret.


	14. Chapter 12

"Heathertail!" hissed a voice. A paw prodded me. I opened my eyes sleepily, to see Brambleclaw looming over me.

"You will join the dawn patrol," he said. I nodded, and rose stiffly.

Following Brambleclaw out of the warriors' den, I saw three others waiting by the camp entrance.

"Your vigil is over," Brambleclaw meowed to Foxleap and Icecloud. "Go and get some sleep."

Yawning, the two new warriors padded away.

I looked at the others. I recognized Sandstorm, Berrynose and Spiderleg. Great - probably all the cats who dislike me the most. Berrynose sneered at me, and I curled my lip at him.

"Berrynose!" growled Brambleclaw angrily. Berrynose hissed and turned away, muttering something to Spiderleg.

I stalked past them. Sandstorm regarded me warily, but wasn't unfriendly. I sighed.

"We'll patrol the ShadowClan border first," decided Brambleclaw, and led us away. After Lionblaze's tour, I was more familiar with ThunderClan's territory, but some things were still new to me.

We trekked along in silence. Birds began to sing faintly. "I'm starving," complained Spiderleg. "Can't we hunt, Brambleclaw?"

"No," the deputy growled.

Spiderleg huffed.

When we reached the border, all was silent.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw stiffened. "ShadowClan have set their scent markers inside the border!" he snarled.

"What?!" exclaimed Sandstorm furiously.

"How dare they," Berrynose growled.

"We dare, because we're better than you," came a mocking voice.

I looked up to see four ShadowClan cats. I recognised Russetfur, the deputy, and Rowanclaw. The other two I didn't know.

"Russetfur!" spat Brambleclaw, and he launched himself at her. They crashed to the ground in a writhing tangle of claws and paws.

Spiderleg screeched and threw himself at a brown tabby with Berrynose on his heels, whilst Sandstorm attacked Rowanclaw. This left me with the last cat - a she-cat with long fur that stuck out at all angles. A name suddenly popped into my head; Kinkfur!

Snarling, I leapt at her. Kinkfur stepped to the side, and raked her claws along my side. I yowled in pain. I wasn't used to fighting in thick undergrowth! I panicked slightly. Kinkfur sensed this.

She crouched down, poised to spring. She leapt into the air, and twisted so she landed on my back. I remembered a move Lionblaze taught me; I went limp.

Crowing in triumph, Kinkfur allowed her grip on me to relax, and I exploded upwards. With a shriek, she was thrown clear, and landed heavily on her side of the border.

Spiderleg sent the brown tabby fleeing across the border. "Run home, Toadkit!" he yowled.

Berrynose had joined Sandstorm, and together they drove Rowanclaw backwards. With a hiss, he turned and fled.

Brambleclaw gave Russetfur one last fierce bite that sent her howling back into ShadowClan territory. Panting, Brambleclaw called, "Well done, all of you!"

He and Sandstorm began to remark the border, and Berrynose and Spiderleg followed. I stood nervously - I still had a faint trace of WindClan scent, and didn't want to put that in the markers.

Brambleclaw blinked at me, understanding.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful, so we made our way back to camp. Lionblaze greeted me warmly.

"What happened to you?" he gasped, taking in the claw marks along my belly and shoulders. I explained about the ShadowClan patrol.

"I wish I'd been there," he meowed wistfully. "But you'd better let Jayfeather sort those out. You don't want them to get infected."

I walked over to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was sorting herbs. "Ahh, Heathertail. What can I do for you? Cobwebs for your scratches?"

I nodded. He padded over, a cobweb hanging off of his paw. He pressed into onto my shoulder, and then onto my belly. He suddenly stopped.

"Heathertail," he whispered, running a paw along my flank. He knew! Of course he would. I couldn't keep that kind of secret from the medicine cat.

"Yes, Jayfeather," I answered slowly. "I'm going to have kits."


	15. Chapter 13

Jayfeather looked at me closely. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Only for a few days," I replied. Hesitantly, I added, "Are you going to tell Firestar?"

"No," he answered. "You are."

"Me?!" I squeaked. He nodded.

"You can't hide it," he pointed out. "Better to tell him now."

"Will he punish me?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

I closed my eyes briefly. "Can I tell Lionblaze first?"

"If you want. It's not my decision; it's up to you," he meowed.

"How long?" I asked. He tipped his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Maybe a couple of moons?" he said. I nodded.

"Thanks."

Jayfeather dipped his head. I turned and padded out of the den. It was sunny now.

I scanned the camp for Lionblaze. "Brambleclaw," I started, moving towards the deputy.

"Heathertail?" His ears twitched, and he looked distracted.

"Have you seen Lionblaze?" I asked.

"He's gone out on a hunting patrol. He should be back any moment," Brambleclaw told me.

Dipping my head, I backed away.

I sat down, with my tail curled over my paws. I waited.

Soon, Lionblaze entered the camp, depositing his prey onto the fresh-kill pile. I stood up quickly. He spotted me and bounder over.

He moved to press his muzzle against mine, but I pulled back. "Heathertail?" he asked, confused.

"There's something I have to tell you," I murmured. His eyes widened.

"You don't love me anymore?" he whispered.

I couldn't help but purr affectionately. "Mouse-brain! Of course I still love you. No, it's something else."

"What then?" he meowed, tipping his head to the side expectantly.

"I'm going to have your kits!" I mewed quickly.

He stared at me, his eyes wide again. "That's wonderful!" he purred, and licked my cheek. I leant against him, his pelt soft and warm. "Jayfeather said I have to tell Firestar." I told him.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course! I think he's in his den right now."

We walked over to the tumbled rocks, and bounded lightly up to the ledge. Lionblaze touched his tail tip to my shoulder, then called, "Firestar!"

"Come in," came the reply. We entered his den. He was curled up in his nest, eating a rabbit. "Lionblaze, Heathertail?" he prompted.

I took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you," I began. His eyes flickered. "I'm... I'm going to have Lionblaze's kits," I blurted.

Firestar leapt to his paws, his eyes flashing in the gloom.


	16. Chapter 14

"That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long?" asked Firestar.

"A couple of moons, Jayfeather told me," I replied. He dipped his head.

"Congratulations, both of you. There will be a space in the nursery for you," Firestar said. "I'm sure you will find Daisy, Ferncloud and Millie very welcoming."

"Thank you," I meowed gratefully.

Walking out into the camp, we bumped into Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, and the other senior warriors. They were gathered together, eating fresh-kill.

"What did you want with Firestar?" asked Brackenfur, looking up from his mouse.

Lionblaze broke the news proudly. "That's great," meowed Brambleclaw and Brackenfur. The others remained silent. "Half-clan kits?" muttered Dustpelt. "Remember all the problems caused by half-clan kits!"

Lionblaze spat at him. "They're not half-clan when both of their parents are from the same Clan!"

"But Heathertail is WindClan," objected Thornclaw. My tail drooped. Would I never be accepted? And what about my kits? I want them to grow up feeling belonged.

"Heathertail is ThunderClan now," Sandstorm pointed out unexpectedly. I blinked in surprise. She glanced at me, but my heart sank again when I saw the coldness in her eyes. She wasn't defending me, just pointing out the truth.

I began to back away. "I'm not wanted her, and neither are my kits," I whispered sadly to Lionblaze. I turned and fled out of the camp.

I found myself heading towards the WindClan border. I missed the open moorland, and chasing rabbits. And I missed my mother. But I can't forget what my Clan did to me, and I can't forget the kindness of Firestar, and Lionblaze's support. He would be devastated if I returned.

But did I want to return?

"Have you come to return?" a voice echoed my thoughts. I whipped around, and Onestar sat on the other side of the stream, calmly watching me. The rest of a patrol emerged - Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Willowclaw and Harespring. They all stared aggressively at me, daring me to speak.


	17. Chapter 15

I glanced at my father, then my former mentor. Crowfeather had been a great mentor, but now he showed no warmth or proudness towards me.

Breezepelt was the one who shocked me the most. His eyes blazed pure hatred. Could he hate me so much?

"No," I replied coldly, staring Onestar in the eye.

"Please come back!" a voice burst out, and Whitetail pushed her way through.

"No." I repeated. I looked regretfully at her. "I don't blame you, but I cannot forgive the others for what they have done."

Onestar growled. "I did the best thing for the Clan. We cannot afford to have a traitor who will make us weak in battles." he snapped.

I bristled. "I am no traitor! At least ThunderClan welcomes me like true warriors."

"So you went running to that kittypet Clan," Onestar meowed angrily. "And Firestar gladly accepted you."

"No, he didn't!" I retorted. "When he offered me a place in ThunderClan, I had earned it. And so I accepted it. They are a better Clan than you lot are."

Whitetail wailed angrily at my father. I blinked at her, telling her she wasn't included in what I was saying. My own mother alone had never doubted me, or my loyalty.

"And I am no traitor. You are no longer my Clan, and I will fight you like I would fight ShadowClan. I am a loyal ThunderClan warrior now."

I whisked around and stalked away, leaving my former Clanmates behind.


	18. Chapter 16

An uneventful moon passed in ThunderClan. My belly was round and swollen with my kits.

"Heathertail, Firestar says you can come to the Gathering tonight," Brambleclaw meowed. I dipped my head - this would be my first Gathering in _ages_.

Lionblaze sat down beside me, and purred. The warm sun warmed our pelts, and I could feel our kits moving around inside me. Lionblaze wrapped his tail around my back, and began to groom my fur with soft, rhythmic strokes of his tongue. I was so happy. Most of the cats here have fully accepted me, even Sandstorm. Berrynose and Spiderleg still scorn me, but I don't care.

A yowl sounded, and we looked up to see Firestar posed on the Highrock. "Before the Gathering, I would like to name three new apprentices," he meowed. "Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit, please come forward.

You have reached your sixth moon, and you are ready to become apprentices. Bumblekit, please step forward."

I saw Graystripe puff out his chest with pride and Millie's eyes glow as their son approached the Highledge. Lionblaze and I would feel that way about our kits one day.

"Bumblekit, from this day on you will be known as Bumblepaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. He will pass on all his skill and bravery on to you, and will help you become the best warrior you can be."

"Of course!" Mousewhisker promised eagerly, stepping forward to touch his nose to Bumblepaw's.

"Blossomkit, please step forward. From this day on you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Hazeltail. She will guide you through your apprenticeship and help you to become a fine warrior."

Jayfeather moved forwards to greet Blossompaw. Millie purred happily. Graystripe was looking expectantly at Firestar, waiting for the mentor of this third kit to be names.

"Briarkit, from this day on you will be known as Briarpaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor, and he will teach you all you need to know."

"Bumblepaw! Blossompaw! Briarpaw!" we all yowled. Lionblaze got up and stretched. "Our kits will have great mentors too," he promised.

"I hope so," I whispered. I dreaded Firestar choosing someone like Berrynose to mentor my kits. He wouldn't be kind to them, I just knew it.

"ThunderClan!" Firestar yowled. "Are we ready to go to the Gathering?"

The chosen cats assembled, me among them. By going to the Gathering tonight, I was truly a ThunderClan cat.


	19. Chapter 17

I peered anxiously at the tree-bridge. I feared for the safety of my unborn kits; what if I fell off?

"You'll be fine," Lionblaze murmured in my ear, as if he had read my thoughts. I flattened my ears slightly, and scrambled onto the trunk behind. Padding slowly, I reached halfway.

"Hurry up, mousebrain!" snarled a voice behind me. Berrynose's eyes flashed in the darkness as he pressed up behind me.

"Keep back!" I growled, and continued.

"Berrynose!" warned Brambleclaw, who was behind him.

My paw slipped, and I dug my claws in, halting.

"Come on!" hissed Berrynose impatiently. I began to growl deeper, fury rising up inside me.

I started walking again, and had almost made it when Berrynose stepped on my tail. Deliberately.

I yowled, and whipped around, balancing on the trunk. I bared my teeth at him. Berrynose stepped back, banging into Brambleclaw. With a hiss, the deputy shoved him forward, back into me. I swiped with unsheathed claws. With a yelp, he toppled off the tree-bridge into the water. I sheathed my claws again, turned and made it onto the island. Lionblaze fussed over me.

"I'm fine." I assured him. Berrynose had paddled to dry land, and stood on the shore, soaking. With a furious snarl at me, he stomped away. Brambleclaw frowned slightly, but didn't reprimand me.

I walked with Lionblaze to the centre. I could smell that WindClan wasn't yet here. I settled myself comfortably, letting out a grunt as a kit kicked inside me.

I closed my eyes, letting the the murmuring of cats engulf me.

Suddenly, my scent glands were flooded with a familiar scent. WindClan!

They poured into the clearing like a black tide. One of them broke away, and headed towards us. Breezepelt! His eyes blazed pure fire, and he leapt, claws outstretched, heading right for me.


	20. Chapter 18

With a furious snarl, Lionblaze sprang to his paws to intercept Breezepelt. I hissed in shock, alerting the rest of WindClan and other cats.

Lionblaze grappled with Breezepelt, and they spat and snarled.

"Stop!" thundered a voice. Firestar stood with Brambleclaw, glaring down at the two warriors.

"Have you forgotten we're at a _Gathering_?" hissed Brambleclaw angrily. He shoved Breezepelt roughly away.

"Don't touch my son!" growled Crowfeather, advancing towards Brambleclaw. Both their hackles were raised.

"What's going on?" demanded Onestar, who had bounded over followed by Ashfoot.

Lionblaze explained angrily.

"Breezepelt would never launch an unprovoked attack!" Onestar hissed.

Spitting in fury, Lionblaze arched his back. "Well, he did!"

"Is this true?" Onestar turned to my former Clanmate.

"Of course not!" Breezepelt lied.

"Breezepelt!" snarled Ashfoot, shouldering aside her leader. She glared at her grandson. "I saw what happened - don't lie!"

Onestar bristled. "How dare you! Ashaming your Clan and yourself. You will be punished, as soon as we return home. No, in fact, go home _now. _I will find another warrior to escort you."

Breezepelt snarled. "I didn't attack Lionblaze!" he insisted.

"Don't _lie_!" Onestar growled.

"He's not," I interrupted. They all turned to look at me. "He attacked _me_."

Onestar flicked his ears, and looked at Firestar. "I'm sorry for my warrior's actions. It won't happen again." he said stiffly.

"Ask her_ why_!" Breezepelt snarled.

Onestar glanced at me.

I knew what he meant. I raised my head defiantly.

"She's going to have kits!" Breezepelt yowled. "Foxhearted, traitorous kits!"


	21. Chapter 19

Onestar hissed and spat. "Traitor!"

"Onestar! Enough," growled Firestar. "Heathertail is no longer part of WindClan. She belongs to ThunderClan, and I will not have you insulting my warriors."

"Foxdung, Firestar!" Onestar snarled. "You are too ready to let others into your Clan - you are destroying the pure blood that had run through ThunderClan since the Clans began. You invite kittypets and loners, murderers and exiles."

"You are quick to judge me, and accuse me of not following the warrior code, Onestar, which is not how I see it. I invite cats for a reason - Millie is here because without here, Graystripe would never have found his way back to the Clans, and we are in debt to her. Daisy, unsafe at the horseplace, came to us with her kits. You may turn away a queen and her kits, but did you think of the strong warriors you were turning away as well? ThunderClan has three extra warriors now. And as for Heathertail - she may have broken the warrior code, but every cat does once in a while. Maybe not as serious, but not serious enough a crime to be exiled. She proved her usefulness during her stay in my Clan, so I invited her to join. Only murderous cats like Tigerstar should be punished with exile."

"I don't care about your reasons!" Onestar retorted. "Just wait till I tell the other Clans about this!" He gave me one last glare, then stalked away. Firestar sighed, then began to head for the clearing, gesturing for us to follow. Lionblaze padded behind him.

"Heathertail." I turned to see Breezepelt still standing there. His hostility had momentarily disappeared, to be replaced by a sorrowful look. "Those kits should be mine, Heathertail, and I should be your mate, not Lionblaze. You are a true WindClan cat. Come home!"

"Stop spouting mousetails, Breezepelt," I snapped. "I love Lionblaze, not you. You are arrogant and rude. And do you really think I want to go home to a Clan who treats me like a little piece of dirt, just because I broke the warrior code? If you did, you thought wrong!" I bared my teeth at him, then turned to catch up with Lionblaze and Firestar.

I sat next to Lionblaze in the clearing, and Firestar made his way over to the oak tree.

"Cats of all Clans! The Gathering is about to start!" yowled Leopardstar, who was sitting on a thick branch beside Blackstar. The clearing began to fill with cats. I received many hostile glares from WindClan, curious ones from RiverClan, and disdain from ShadowClan. I held my head high, and the stares soon moved to the leaders instead.

"RiverClan will go first," Leopardstar announced. "Prey is plentiful, and we have a new litter of kits born to Dawnflower. Sadly, one of our elders has died, and we grieve, but we are still strong. That is all."

"Prey is also plentiful in ShadowClan," Blackstar reported, standing up after Leopardstar had sat down. "We also have a new litter of kits, born to Snowbird. We have two new warriors, Shrewfoot and Owlclaw, who will sit their vigil tonight."

"Shrewfoot! Owlclaw!" the Clans called. I saw them both, sitting side by side proudly.

Firestar made to stand, but Onestar leaped to his paws with a yowl. "WindClan next!" Firestar unsheathed his claws angrily, but resumed his seat.

"WindClan have some news. After one of our warriors broke the warrior code, she was exiled, only to be taken in by ThunderClan! She is now bearing kits for a ThunderClan tom. I say this is not allowed, and is even more treachery to the warrior code!" he cried. "Heathertail is a traitor!"

Everyone turned to stare at me, some with menacing growls. Lionblaze shifted closer, unsheathing his claw and growling.

"Onestar, this is unreasonable!" protested Firestar furiously. "There is no rule in the warrior code that says a cat exiled from their Clan may not join another."

"I agree that Firestar was wrong to bring in yet another cat into his Clan that is not ThunderClan, but I cannot believe that what you say is reasonable, Onestar," Leopardstar meowed. The ThunderClan cats looked surprised. Leopardstar would not normally stick up for ThunderClan.

"Foxdung!" spat Onestar angrily. "Leopardstar, you have bees in your brain if you don't agree with me!"

Leopardstar bristled, and there were some outraged yowls from RiverClan. "How dare you insult me!" she spat, her hackles raised.

"No fighting!" snarled Blackstar. "I do not care what ThunderClan do, but I agree with Leopardstar. You are making a big fuss over something small that has happened Onestar, embarrasing yourself and your Clan!"

ThunderClan looked even more suprised to have Blackstar's support, I noticed.

He raised his head as Firestar dipped his head in slight shock. "At least it's not a kittypet or rogue," Blackstar growled softly.

"Unless you have anything more to say, this Gathering is over," Leopardstar announced coldly.

"WindClan didn't even get to share news!" complained Weaselfur.

"If your leader wasn't so busy making up silly nonsense, then you might've done." Blackstar meowed roughly, pushing past him.

"C'mon," Lionblaze murmured, and I struggled to my paws, my belly round and heavy.

"ThunderClan!" Firestar called, and his warriors began to assemble.

"This isn't over, Firestar!" spat Onestar, his Clan gathered behind him. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail sprang to Firestar's side, their pelts bristling in fury. Firestar silently commanded them with a flick of his tail, and they retreated.

"Let's go," he growled, and we began to make our way along the shore towards home.


	22. Chapter 20

Another pain gripped my belly, making me cry out. "Her kits are coming!" Ferncloud snapped at Lionblaze. "Fetch Jayfeather!" He cast an anxious look at me before hurrying away.

It had been five sunrises since the Gathering. There had been no activy involving WindClan; all was quiet. And now, my kits were coming! Mine and Lionblaze's kits.

"Are you okay?" Daisy questioned circling me, patting my nest with her paw every now and again. Ferncloud and Daisy were so nice - they made me feel welcome in the nursery.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I replied. "Apart from the pains, I mean."

"They won't last too long," Ferncloud promised, touching my shoulder gently with her tail.

Suddenly, Jayfeather arrived with a bundle of herbs. Lionblaze started to follow, but Ferncloud batted him away. "Wait outside!" she meowed.

"But I want to help Heathertail!" he protested. I let out a purr.

"Then go and fetch some moss soaked in water," Jayfeather said shrewdly. He began to feel my stomach. "Three maybe?" he murmured thoughtfully. "Okay, Heathertail, you can do this. When I count to three, I want you to push, okay? One... two... three!"

* * * * *

I was exhausted. But I have my three kits. Eaglekit, the only tom, looks just like Lionblaze, but more golden brown. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of amber. Rainkit has my violet eyes, which look very nice with her mottled dark gray fur. And Whitekit, pure white with startling green eyes. My beautiful kits.

Lionblaze is beside me, purring loudly in my ear. Ferncloud and Daisy are sitting together a little way off, looking at me proudly.

"Hello?" Firestar entered the nursery, his eyes softening when he saw his great-grand kits. Sandstorm followed me, and I met her gaze uncertaintly. She stared at me for a second, then her eyes blazed warmth and she smiled. More of ThunderClan came to visit. Though they were still slightly wary of me, they were thrilled with the kits.

"This is a perfect day," Lionblaze meowed softly.

"It would be," I blurted. He looked at me surprised, and I lowered my gaze. "If my mother was here, too."

"Whitetail?" he asked. I nodded.

"Please, Lionblaze! For me. Go and find her!"

"This is a big risk!" he warned. I nodded again.

"I know. But I want her to see them so much!"

"She will at Gatherings," he said.

"They'll be apprentices then. I want her to see them _now_. Please!"

"Okay," he agreed, and rose to leave.

If Whitetail were here, my day would be the most perfect day ever.


	23. Chapter 21

I lay waiting for Lionblaze to return... worrying and hoping. I knew it was dangerous... but I wanted Whitetail to see my kits so much.

Ferncloud noticed me fretting. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes. I hesitated. Should I tell her?

I blurted it out. Ferncloud gave a little gasp. "Whitetail will get into so much trouble! And how do you think ThunderClan will react?"

"Firestar will understand, won't he?" I begged. "It means so much to me, that my mother come and see my newborn kits."

"You have to tell Firestar _now_," Ferncloud ordered. "I'll look after your kits for a few minutes." I licked each kit quickly on the head before heaving myself up.

"Thanks," I murmured, and headed out of the nursery.

The sun was fading as dusk approached. I broke into a run, straight towards Firestar's den. I scrambled up the tumbled rocks, and hesitated at the entrance. "Firestar?" I called nervously.

"Heathertail? Come in," came the reply. I padded forward into the gloom. "What's wrong?" asked Firestar. "Is it your kits?"

"Sort of," I began. Then in a rush I meowed, "I'm sorry Firestar! I know it's wrong, but I wanted my mother - Whitetail - to see my newborn kits so I sent Lionblaze to find her. It means so much to me!"

I fell silent and looked at my paws. Firestar sat up slowly and began to groom himself. "Maybe it wasn't the wisest idea, what with the hostility between ThunderClan and WindClan, but I can understand why you wish Whitetail to visit. I will allow her to come to our camp and see your kits. But she can't be long - her Clan will miss her."4

"Oh, thank you Firestar! Thank you!" I cried. He smiled. "Now, I'm sure you wish to return to your kits. I will post Graystripe by the thorn tunnel, and when he sees Lionblaze and Whitetail, I will tell him that she is a guest permitted in the camp."

"Thank you!" I repeated joyfully.

"But Heathertail," Firestar warned. "The Clan may not react well. And we can't even be sure Whitetail will be able to leave her territory."

"I know, Firestar. And I know the risks."

"Very well." he meowed, blinking. I dipped my head gratefully, and hurried back to the nursery.

I hadn't been in there for long when a loud noise started.

Then a single voice yowled, "Intruder!"


	24. Chapter 22

I made to get up, but Ferncloud nudged me back down.

"Stop!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Firestar was there. I heard some mutterings break out, and a minute later, two familiar scents flooded over me.

Lionblaze entered the nursery, and was followed by Whitetail.

"Heathertail!" she cried, rushing forward to nuzzle me. I purred happily, blinking gratefully at Lionblaze.

"I just got away - I was on a solo hunting patrol, so hopefully I can stay for a few moments and then get back."

"Thank you so much for coming!" I meowed. Then I looked at my kits, and Whitetail crouched down.

"They're beautiful!" she whispered, touching each one softly with her muzzle. I named each of them, and she repeated her praise. "I know they'll grow up to be the most wonderful warriors; a real asset for ThunderClan," she meowed, a hint of regret in her voice. I knew she wished she could have said WindClan instead of ThunderClan.

She looked gently at the kits again, then at me, before rising. "I must go now," she murmured, touching her nose to mine. I nodded sadly.

She was about to leave when a furious screech split the air.

"ThunderClan has stolen one of our warriors, and we're here to get her back!" came an angry yowl.

Whitetail jumped, and we looked at each other.

In unison, we breathed, "Crowfeather!"


	25. Chapter 23

I scrambled up, dislodging my kits, but I was more worried about the fact that Crowfeather had arrived.

Whitetail slipped out of the nursery, and I followed before Ferncloud could stop me. My kits would be safe with her.

Crowfeather stood in the clearing, with Weaselfur and Ashfoot, his eyes blazing furiously.

"Crowfeather!" snapped Whitetail. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to rescue you," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Do I look like I'm in trouble?" my mother replied coldly. "ThunderClan have _not_ kidnapped me. I came here on invitation, to see Heathertail and Lionblaze's new kits."

Crowfeather drew in a sharp breath of anger. I don't know whether it was the fact that Whitetail had rebuked him, or the mention of my kits.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because they are my grandchildren!" hissed Whitetail, "I wanted to see them. They are your grandchildren too, remember."

Crowfeather looked even angrier at the reminder. "They are no grandchildren of mine. My only family is Nightcloud and Breezepelt!"

Lionblaze snarled angrily, and I quickly lay my tail on his shoulder. He relaixed slightly, but kept his teeth bared.

"Crowfeather," Ashfoot said quietly, speaking for the first time. "We will return home. Whitetail was not in danger. You will come back with us now, though," she said firmly to my mother. To Firestar she said, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. We will inform Onestar that Whitetail was NOT kidnapped_" She glared at her son, "-but why she was really here."

Firestar nodded coldy. Whitetail pressed her nose against mine in farewell, then joined Ashfoot, who with a twitch of her tail, lead the way out of the camp to return home.

I dread to think what Onestar will do and say when he hears about my kits. I fear for their safety.

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for not updating for ages! I've had no time to write :/**

**Anyway, quite a short chapter, but I hope it's ok, and I haven't forgotten how to write ;)**


	26. Chapter 24

My kits began to grow fast. My heart almost burst with pride whenever I looked at them. I loved them so much. And I loved Lionblaze.

We had heard nothing from Onestar. I felt relieved; but what if he was biding his time? I think my heart would break if I lost any of them.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" yowled Firestar. "Gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" I tucked my kits together in the centre of my nest, then slipped out into the hollow. I sat between Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"As you know, the Gathering is tonight. We have plenty of news: our three newest warriors, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Briarlight. We must also bring up the fact that ShadowClan are continually pressing at our borders, and if Blackstar refuses to respect them, then we will have to sort the matter out with a fight. Also, we have a new litter of kits."

He beamed down at me, and I blinked.

Firestar then chose the cats that would go to the Gathering; I was not among them. I had to stay and care for my kits, of course. I touched noses with Lionblaze, who was going, and he padded away after his Clanmates.

I returned to the nursery slowly, wondering what was going to happen on the island. Ferncloud had gone, and Millie was back on warrior duties, which left just me and Daisy. A few warriors remained, and I noticed some of them leave on a hunting patrol. I suddenly shivered. It was a cold night, and there were an unusually small number of cats left in the stone hollow.

I quickly squeezed my way through the brambles, not wanting to stand out there alone, and settled down by my kits. Whitekit let out a shrill cry and I stroked her with my tail. An eerie wind had picked up, rattling the branches of the trees above the hollow. I still find it discomforting living among trees.

Suddenly, I smelt a new scent. It didn't smell familiar. I began to growl, and Daisy gave a squeak of fear behind me, having awoken. I shoved my kits towards her quickly, and crept towards the entrance. Peering out into the hollow, nothing was moving, but the strange scent, now oddly familiar, was coming strongly from the far side. _WindClan!_ I felt a tremor of fear; how many had come? Should I alert the rest of the cats? But there weren't very many scents... so there couldn't be more than a couple. Of course, most would be at the Gathering.

Feeling a spurt of braveness, I stepped out into the moonlight. "Who's there?" I whispered. Something shifted opposite me; a cat, crouched among the brambles. My heart quickened. Maybe it was Whitetail! I hurried forward.

Suddenly, a dark shape flew towards me, and we tumbled over onto the ground. Thick fur filled my nose and mouth, and I struggled to breath. I couldn't call for help.

The weight lifted, and I gasped in air. I stared into a pair of smoldering green eyes. "Nightcloud!" I snarled. "What are you doing?"

"Helping my son!" she replied.

"What?" I demanded. This could not be good.

"Don't worry, it's just me and Breezepelt. He came up with a plan, and it was so brilliant, I agreed to go along with it. You see, you broke Breezepelt's heart, when you decided to betray your birth clan and take a mate from this kittypet clan. He had never loved anyone else. It hurt me to see my only kit so sad. So when he developed this idea, he confided me, and a reassured him it was a wonderful way of avenging his feelings. WindClan don't like traitors, Heathertail. We also don't like the _kits_ of traitors."

She said "kits" so softly. It was a veiled threat.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked desperately, the fear surging up inside me. But I knew. Nightcloud smirked, her front paws still pinning me down. My heart began to beat fast, and all I could think of was the danger my kits were in. It must have been Breezepelt in the brambles, waiting for his mother to ambush me, and get me out the way.

"No!" I gasped. "Please! Anything but my kits!"

Nightcloud shook her head coldy.

A single, piercing wail came from the nursery. Daisy!

But my blood ran cold, when in succession, a smaller, weaker cry rang out. The cry of a kit in pain.


	27. Chapter 25

With a sudden rush of anger, I exploded upwards, throwing a startled and unprepared Nightcloud clear. I began to sprint across to the nursery, but Nightcloud, a seasoned warrior, recovered quickly and quickly intercepted me. I cursed my belly full of milk; it slowed me down, and being the nursery had slowed my skills. She tackled me, and once again, I was swept off my paws.

I let out a furious yowl. Where was everyone? Time was running out; what had Breezepelt done? The murder of an innocent and defenceless kit was a terrible crime.

Suddenly, a loud caterwaul split the air. The Clan was back from the Gathering. I saw Lionblaze enter the thorn tunnel that led downwards, but just after passing halfway down, he gave a tremendous leap off of the side and landed inches from us. He twisted quickly, swiping at Nightcloud. The force of his blow knocked her from me, and I scrambled to my paws, bleeding from my shoulders and flanks. I began to run towards the nursery, as the rest of the Clan spilled into the hollow, Firestar's voice rumbling over all the others'.

Lionblaze had pinned Nightcloud to the ground, and she was hissing a spitting, blood flowing freely from a deep wound in the side of her neck.

I skidded to a stop outside the nursery, and had time to hear Ferncloud's frightened cries as she fough through the mass of cats to get to the nursery.

Breezepelt appeared in the entrance. I could see blood on his muzzle and paws. "What have you done?" I yowled. He smirked and slipped past me, headed towards the camp entrance, but was intercepted by Brambleclaw, who pinned him down, his eyes flashing.

The whole Clan had fallen silent, watching me as I entered the nursery. I crept slowly, dreading what I would find.

Then I saw Daisy, slumped against the wall, blood flowing from several cuts and bites, but the steady rising and falling of her chest told me she was stilll alive. I wrenched my head around, staring at my nest. A squeak, and Eaglekit tumbled out, heading towards me. I lurched forward, licking him in relief. Rainkit followed him, and with a whimper pressed herself against me. "Whitekit?" I whispered. The little bundle of white fur remained still. It was stained with blood.

"No," I moaned, creeping forwards. I began to lick her fur hopefully, but it was no use. She was dead.


	28. Chapter 26

I let out a yowl of grief. A movement at the entrance caused me to look up quickly, but it was only Lionblaze. He saw Whitekit's body, and closed his eyes briefly, before walking towards me. He pressed himself against me, and I lent into his fur, finding comfort in his scent. Between my front legs, Eaglekit and Rainkit let out small mews, wondering why Whitekit wasn't moving.

Lionblaze gently moved forwards, and I watched as he went over to Daisy's body. I felt a jolt as I realised I had forgotten about her.

"She's ok... just knocked out," Lionblaze said. "I'd better fetch Jayfeather though."

He began to head for the entrance, when another cat appeared. It was Firestar. His green gaze swept over the nursery, and he let out a sigh.

Lionblaze quickly assured him that Daisy was only unconscious, and then sadly told him that Whitekit had been killed.

"Heathertail, I'm so sorry. I should have left more warriors tonight." Firestar said softly.

"Thank you, but it's not you're fault," I answered dully. I paused, then, "Do you think Onestar knew that Nightcloud and Breezepelt were going to do this?"

"I honestly don't know. But I will personally escort these two WindClan warriors back to thier camp myself, along with some others, and ask Onestar what he thinks he's playing at."

"Can I come?" I asked. Firestar hesitated.

"Well..." he began. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Please!" I begged. "I want to hear this for myself."

"All right," he relented. "We'll as soon as the sun is high. In the meantime, I'll post guards for Nightcloud and Breezepelt."

I nodded.

"Do you want to bring Whitekit out to prepare her for burial? You can sit vigil for her until sun high, as you won't have a full night. It's almost dawn anyway." Firestar meowed gently. I nodded again, then tenderly picked up Whitekit by the scruff. She dangled limply from my jaws.

I stepped forward slowly, Eaglekit and Rainkit stumbling along behind me, followed by Lionblaze and Firestar. I entered the clearing; the Clan was gathered, and they were silent. Ferncloud leaped forwards, and touched her muzzle to mine, and then to Whitekit, and walked beside me to the centre of the hollow, where I gently lay down my kit's body.

I began to lick her, cleaning the blood from her pelt. Ferncloud sat next to me, and I was thankful for her presence. She wrapped her tail around my other two kits, crouching down to explain to them what was happening. I don't know how much they understood. They were still so young.

Lionblaze joined us, his head bowed, and more of my Clanmates began to move quietly forward, touching Whitekit's body, murmuring their sorrow, before retreating to their dens.

Soon, Daisy joined us.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried softly. "I'm so useless. If I was a proper Clan cat, I could have saved Whitekit."

"No, Daisy," I replied firmly. "It's not you're fault. You're not useless, and you _are_ a proper Clan cat. You saved Eaglekit and Rainkit, didn't you?. And for that I am grateful, and they are too. I'm glad you're okay."

Daisy blinked, surprised, but mollified. "Can I sit vigil with you?" she asked a moment later.

"Of course! Whitekit would like that," I meowed softly. She settled down opposite me, looking sadly at my daughter's tiny body.

Ferncloud gently touched my shoulder with her tail tip. "Would you like me to take these two back to the nursery, and look after them whilst you sit vigil? I think they're too tired and scared to stay out her, and they don't really understand what's going on."

"Yes, please," I replied gratefully. "Thank you, Ferncloud." She nodded, and ushered Eaglekit and Rainkit back to the nursery.

* * *

**A/N: I think the next chapter is going to be very exciting! (at least I hope so)**

**Thanks to everyone who has liked the story and reviewed! :D**


	29. Chapter 27

Dawn slowly gave way to morning, and still I crouched beside Whitekit's body. Daisy had returned to the nusery, but Lionblaze had sat by my side throughout the vigil, and now, he nudged me gently.

"The elders will bury her now," he meowed softly. I touched my nose to her fur one last time. It was cold and dull now. I reluctantly stepped back, grief threatening to overwhelm me. "Come on," Lionblaze prompted. "Eaglekit and Rainkit need you." I nodded. He was right.

I turned, and headed to the nursery. I slipped inside, and saw my two kits, sleeping peacefully, Ferncloud's body wrapped around them. I looked at them for a moment, thinking about how much I loved them. I decided not to disturb them, and crossed over to my own nest. I stretched out a paw, but then recoiled, as there was still blood among the moss. Shaking my head to get rid of Whitekit's body, I retreated, and instead curled up on the bare ground, near to Ferncloud's nest, and fell asleep.

My dreams were full of Breezepelt, blood shining on his claws, around his muzzle, laughing. Whitekit, screaming in pain in terror, Rainkit and Eaglekit's bodies torn and crumpled, with Nightcloud standing over them, snarling.

I woke with a start. Ferncloud was crouching over me, her eyes widened in worry. "Bad dream," I muttered. She nodded sympathetically.

"I know how hard it is to lose a kit," she said gently. "When Birchfall was a kit, both his sisters died. I learnt to control my grief, for the sake of my remaining kit."

"I know," I replied, feeling slightly irritated. She returned to her nest, where Eaglekit and Rainkit had woken. They saw me, and hurried forwards, meowing eagerly.

"Have my nest," Ferncloud offered. "I'll get the apprentices to change yours when they're awake."

"Thank you," I mumbled, and gratefully sank into the soft, clean moss. Eaglekit and Rainkit began to suckle enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but let out a purr. I was determined not to lose them, ever. I fell asleep again, but this time, my dreams were undisturbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Heathertail!"

My eyes flew open. Lionblaze was stood over me. "Firestar's ready to take Breezepelt and Nightcloud back to WindClan." he explained. I nodded, and sat up quickly. Eaglekit and Rainkit did not wake. I left them curled togethed; Ferncloud had gone hunting. She would look after them when she got back.

I followed Lionblaze out, to find a small group of warriors clustered around Nightcloud and Breezepelt. My fur immediately began to bristle, but I forced it to lie flat. Nightcloud smirked at me, but I was surprised to see Breezepelt look unhappily at me.

"Heathertail, I'm sorry," he whispered, but I spat at him and stalked past. Did he honestly think I'd ever forgive him?

I walked beside Firestar, and we led the way out of the camp and into the forest. There we waited until everyone had caught up. "Don't bother trying to make a run for it!" snarled Thornclaw, and Nightcloud tensed, obviously thinking about trying to escape her guards. She relaxed with a hiss, and she clawed the ground in frustration. Onestar would be mad, I knew him well enough. She must have realised too.

We made our way towards the WindClan border in silence, apart from the occasional hiss from Nightcloud. "Shut up," snapped Dustpelt rudely, saying what everyone else was thinking. She did, throwing him a haughty look.

We crossed the stream, and soon arrived on the open moor. There was a strong wind, and it tugged at my fur. I tried to push down the feeling of longing; I didn't want to admit to myself that I missed my homeland. I was part of ThunderClan now. Lionblaze moved to my side, and he walked close beside me. I blinked. I was so lucky to have him.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded. We had neared the camp, and a line of cats had appeared. Firestar ploughed on, Brambleclaw by his side. Ashfoot stepped forward. "Firestar," she hissed. "What is going on? It looks like you are invading!"

Close to me, Squirrelflight snorted quietly. "What is there that we want to invade?" she muttered. Several of my Clanmates overheard and twitched their whiskers in amusement, but luckily none of the WindClan cats heard her comment.

"Ashfoot, we are merely returning two of your warriors," Firestar replied.

"Why so many of _your_ warriors?" she demanded.

"Because they have done something that goes against the whole warrior code." Firestar's voice had changed from politeness to suppressed anger in a split second. Ashfoot hesitated.

"What have they done?" she asked after a pause.

"Can I speak to Onestar?" Firestar questioned. "I think he, as leader, needs to hear this."

At the mention of my father's name, Ashfoot and several others shifted uncomfortably. She looked around at her warriors, and said at last,

"I'm afraid not. Onestar is not here. He has been taken by Twolegs."

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! Onestar has been kidnapped! :O Hope things are getting more interesting again! Reviews are appreciated as always C:**


	30. Author's Note

**I'm sooooo sorry I've haven't updated in AGES :( I've just been on holiday for a month with no computer, but I will write the next chapter ASAP! **

**I might make a sequel, as I have lots of plans yet (not sure about all of them though), and there are a lot of chapters on this one. **

**Thank you so much, all of you, for the reviews and support - I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! **

**Again, sorry for my lack of writing, but I will get on to it as soon as I'm done catching up with post-holiday :D **

**x Acacion x**


	31. The End

**I have decided to make a sequel, which will follow on to this story! **

**Not sure whether to call it "Lost Love: The Sequel" or a brand new name? Has anyone got any ideas? I might call it that to start with, and change it if someone has a better one :3**

**Thank you all sooooo much for loving this story, and I hope you love the next one as much! :D**

**Writing the first chapter NOW! **

**x Acacion x**


End file.
